


The Dating Game

by TexasRevoFan (Lemonsaresweet)



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forced Honesty, Public Confessions, Smut, Tiny Angst, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsaresweet/pseuds/TexasRevoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd cheered, and the emcee grinned. “Alright then! Two lucky couples will play for a chance to have their stay in the hotel tonight be completely complimentary. Yes, that’s right folks, F-R-E-E! Now, which lucky ladies and gents are going to play?” </p><p>Charlie and Bass met each other’s eyes, and in a split second communicated an entire conversation: The hotel stay had cost them diamonds they’d damn well rather keep. Any stupid game this guy could come up with, they could definitely win. So, it was decided. Bass stood up from his barstool and raised one finger. “Right here,” he called out.</p><p>(Charlie and Bass play the post-Blackout version of The Newlywed Game and are forced to confront answers to questions they've been trying not to ask.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dating Game

                Charlie frowned as Bass plopped down on the barstool next to her. “You’re late,” she said, annoyed. She’d been sitting in the bar attached to their hotel for almost a half hour, being hassled by drunk idiots who had noticed she was female and alone. Even the three whiskeys she’d already consumed couldn’t make her want to talk to a single one of them.

                “Sorry,” Bass said unapologetically, gesturing to the bartender to bring him one of what Charlie had. “Got caught up gathering intel from the front desk clerk.”

                Charlie snorted. “Let me guess. The blonde one with the huge rack, not the scrawny old man?”

                “She was very talkative,” Bass agreed, and Charlie rolled her eyes. “Don’t look so pissy,” Bass added. “We’re supposed to be a couple, remember?” With that, he threw his arm around her and drew her close. Putting his mouth near her ear, he murmured, “You can bust my balls later.”

                Bass was close enough to her that she could smell him, feel the warmth of his body. Charlie tried to ignore the effect his nearness was having on her and snapped back, “Sorry to disappoint you, but I won’t be getting anywhere near your balls.”

                At that, Bass drew back slightly and laughed. He’d been doing that a lot lately: laughing and smiling. He seemed much more at ease during the few days they’d been on this mission than he usually was, finding opportunities to flirt with and tease her. It didn’t help that they were supposed to be posing as a couple. Bass had his hands all over Charlie, supposedly as part of their cover. But her traitorous body had a hard time remembering that it was all a ruse, turning to putty in his hands every time.

                Charlie tried to shrug out from under Bass’ shoulder, but he just pulled her in tighter. “What’s wrong, sweetheart,” he said, loudly enough to be audible. “Did you miss me today?”

                “I’ll miss you in hell,” Charlie muttered, one last shot, before getting into her role. “Oh yes, dear,” she trilled, the sarcastic bite in her voice obvious only to someone who knew her. She leaned her head on Bass’ shoulder, staring up at him mock-adoringly. “I feel so much better now that you’re back.” She punctuated her words by resting her hand on his upper thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. She could feel Bass tense at her touch, and she smirked. Two could play this game.

                Suddenly a man with a bullhorn called for the attention of everyone in the bar. Charlie and Bass turned around to look at where he stood on a raised platform between two chairs.

                “Alright, everyone, listen up,” the man called. “I’m Vance Vickers, and we’re about to get started with some of our entertainment for the night. We’ve got the Blue Street Band coming on later, but before that, we’re going to play a little game. How does that sound?” The crowd cheered, and he grinned. “Alright then! Two lucky couples will play for a chance to have their stay in the hotel tonight be completely complimentary. Yes, that’s right folks, F-R-E-E! Now, which lucky ladies and gents are going to play?”

                Charlie and Bass met each other’s eyes, and in a split second communicated an entire conversation: The hotel stay had cost them diamonds they’d damn well rather keep. Any stupid game this guy could come up with, they could definitely win. So, it was decided.

                Bass stood up from his barstool and raised one finger. “Right here,” he called out. Vance excitedly gestured for them to come forward. Another couple stepped up as well. Each couple stood on either side of Vance, awaiting further instructions.

                “Alright, folks, here we go! We have our lucky couples! And what lookers they are, huh?” The crowd cheered. “Let’s get your names.” The first couple introduced themselves as Matt and Kesha. Vance then turned to Charlie and Bass.

                “How about you two?”

                Bass spoke before Charlie had a chance to. “I’m Jimmy,” he said, “And this is Heather.” Charlie smiled sweetly and a bit vacantly, channeling her new namesake, their neighbor from back home.

                “Well, guys, here’s how it works. How many of you pre-Blackout folks remember The Newlywed Game?” A few hoots sounded in the crowd, and Charlie noticed Bass’ somewhat alarmed expression. Vance laughed. “Well, you don't have to be married to play here, so we call ours The Dating Game! And for all you Blackout Babies, here’s how it goes. Each of you will write down your answers to five questions. Then your partner will answer the same questions. If your answers match, you get a point. Whichever couple has the highest score out of ten wins.”

                Charlie nodded. That didn’t sound too hard. Until Vance added ominously, “And oh yeah. All of us in the audience get to find out your deepest. Darkest. Secrets.”

                Charlie made eye contact with Bass, and he looked more serious than she expected. Quickly, she tried to think of a strategy. She couldn’t possibly figure out what “Jimmy King” would say to any of these questions. The only way they would have a prayer of winning is if they tried to be honest and be themselves. 

                “And as the saying goes, ladies first! Kesha and Heather, you will be answering out loud first. So gentlemen, here are the questions!” Vance handed out two pieces of paper that Charlie could see had handwritten questions on them and two pencils. Bass and Matt took their seats and started writing. After they were done, Vance looked over the sheets of paper, laughing out loud a few times for dramatic effect, then handed them back to the men.

                Turning to Bass and Charlie, Vance said, “Alright, you two, you’re up first. And these are doozies. Question number one! Heather: What is Jimmy’s favorite physical feature of yours?”

                Charlie went with the first thing that came to mind, a feature she’d always liked about herself. “Um, my hair?” she said, unconsciously running her hand through it as she answered.

                “Jimmy, what did you say?”

                Charlie watched Bass, sprawled confidently and carelessly in the chair next to her, one jean-clad leg stuck out in front of him. Glancing up at her, his trademark smirk was back in place. “I said I like her ass,” he replied, making a show of glancing back behind Charlie to catch a look at it. Charlie felt herself blushing and reminded herself not to smack Bass, considering she was supposed to be his girlfriend.

                Vance chuckled heartily. “Whoops! Zero for one. Next question: What is Jimmy’s favorite position for making whoopee?”

                Confused, Charlie asked, “Making what?” About half the crowd laughed.

                “Blackout babies, am I right?” Vance asked gleefully. “Making whoopee, Heather! You know, being intimate. Horizontal mambo. Getting between the sheets. This is a family show, so I’m afraid I can’t say more…”

                “Never mind, I get it,” Charlie said, feeling foolish. And horrified, as she realized she had to answer the question. How the hell was she supposed to know Bass’ favorite sex position? It’s not as if they’d ever done it. Not that she hadn’t thought about it. Her brain all-too-easily conjured up her late-night fantasies of Bass driving into her while staring deep into her eyes, groaning in ecstasy as she rode him, gripping her hips while fucking her from behind… Charlie realized she had to answer. She looked at Bass, who was staring at her intently, biting his lip.

                “Uh… from behind?” Charlie offered weakly.

                “What do you say, Jimmy?” Vance said showily.

                “Yeah,” Bass said, his voice somewhat rough. “I said I like her bent over for me.”

                “Alright, that’s a point!” Vance declared. “Great job, you two.” Charlie felt Bass looking at her but couldn’t meet his eyes. The tone of his voice when he answered the question had been distinctly non-theoretical. She was insanely turned on at the thought that he had been imagining sex positions, too. And that they had chosen the same one. “Question three,” Vance continued. “Heather, what do you wear that drives Jimmy ab-sol-ute-ly crazy?”

                Charlie had no trouble thinking of a time Bass’ eyes had nearly popped out of his head at the sight of her. Smirking, she replied, “One time I had some lingerie on in New Vegas that he seemed to like pretty well. That’s my answer. The black lingerie.”

                Bass grinned and shook his head. Vance gestured at him to answer, and he said, “I wrote down your chain belt. I didn’t think of the lingerie… though I sure as hell am now.” His gaze swept up and down her body, and Charlie felt as naked as she had that night, rescuing him and Connor still dressed up like a whore. The way Bass had looked at her then had made her feel invincible. Worshipped. The look he was giving her right now was almost as good.

                “Aww, too bad, no points for that one! Still just one point! Alright, Question four: Heather, what does Jimmy want you to give him for Valentine’s Day?”

                Charlie was sure she had this one right. “Whiskey,” she answered confidently.

                “Jimmy?”

                Bass was fighting back a grin and having absolutely no success. “Unfortunately, no, sweetheart,” he addressed Charlie. “I said I want you to give me… a nice long blowjob.” At that the crowd went nuts, screaming and laughing and hollering. Charlie’s cheeks flamed, and she didn’t bother holding back her glare, figuring a real girlfriend would have the same reaction. At the same time, she couldn’t help imagining sinking to her knees in front of Bass, taking his length into her mouth, making him arch and moan beneath her.

                Shit, what was wrong with her? Charlie shook her head to try to focus. She was a little tipsy, but all the sex talk was making it far too easy to slip into fantasies about Bass. A dangerous enough proposition when she was alone in her bed; a very dangerous thing when he was just feet away from her, looking like he was ready for the taking.

                “Jimmy and Heather, I’m sorry, but you’re not having much luck this round, only one point earned! This is your last chance to get one right before Matt and Kesha have a chance to catch up. Question five: Heather, what does Jimmy do to show you he really cares about you?”

                Charlie paused to think. What would Bass say to this? Well, how did Bass show he cared about her? Sometimes he’d bring her water at camp. He was always good for buying a round or two of drinks. Didn’t mind cleaning her kills for her after she went hunting. But none of those felt right. Charlie considered. When did she most feel like Bass cared about her, cherished her. Suddenly, she knew the answer, but she wasn’t sure she should say it. Then she figured, what the hell.

                “When he kills someone for me,” she stated flatly. The emcee laughed nervously, as did the crowd, but Charlie’s face stayed dead serious.

                “Wow, now that’s true love!” Vance joked. “I’ll go ahead and assume that’s an inside joke between the two of you. Jimmy, how ‘bout it?”

                Bass stared at Charlie, and this time she met his gaze without reserve. His expression reminded her of the many times they’d locked eyes in battle, and her core fluttered with arousal. “Yeah,” he said gruffly. “I’ve killed for her. That’s what I said, too.”

                “Alright!” Vance said brightly. “Well! So two points for the happy lovebirds! Now you two switch places, and Charlie, you fill out your sheet while Matt and Kesha take their turn answering.” Bass stood up, and Charlie had to walk past him to get to the chair. As she did, he put his hands on her waist to guide her. The gesture was unnecessary, but the heat of his hands on her body made Charlie want to throw herself into Bass’ arms. Instead, she stepped around him quickly and sank into the chair before her knees gave out.

                Charlie filled out the questionnaire as best she could, trying to anticipate what Bass would say, but mostly trying to be honest. Matt and Kesha ended their round with three points, one ahead of Bass and Charlie. Then it was their turn again, this time with Charlie in the hot seat.

                “Question one,” Vance began. “Jimmy, what do you do that makes Heather hopping mad?”

                Bass smirked. “Probably when I fight with her mom.” Masculine laughter rose up from the crowd at his answer.

                Charlie shook her head. Now that they were into the rhythm of the game, she didn’t bother waiting for Vance to prompt her. “I said I hate it when he’s overprotective. Sometimes he acts like I can’t handle myself, like I’m just a dumb kid.” She gave Bass an indignant look.

                “Excuse me for not wanting you to get hurt,” Bass shot back, frowning at her. Charlie just shrugged in response. It was an argument they’d had many times before.

                “Ohhh, too bad, no points for that one!” Vance interjected. “Question two: Bass, who would Charlie say is her best friend?”

                The annoyed expression dropped off of Bass’ face, and he looked at Charlie. She hated the sympathy she saw there and quickly dropped her eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking, that she didn’t really have any friends. It was humiliating. She had her family, and Danny had been her best friend before he died. But now she didn’t really have anyone. Except…

                “Me,” Bass finally said roughly. “I’m her… I am.”

                Charlie’s heart bloomed with warmth, even as she was embarrassed. Bass’ best friend was Miles, but he was right. He was hers. He was the person she trusted the most, the person she was most comfortable around, most wanted to spend time with. She nodded. “That’s what I said. It’s him.”

                Vance clapped in delight. “Isn’t it nice when a couple are each other’s best friends?” he asked the audience, and an approving cheer went up. “Alright, point for you guys. That’s three! And now Question three: Jimmy, when did Heather first begin to have feelings for you?”

                Bass gave her that look that always made her feel stripped bare, like he was holding back everything he wanted to say, yet at the same time saying it all. After a second’s hesitation, he said one word. “Pottsboro.”

                Vance looked at Bass expectantly for a few seconds, then asked, “Care to say a bit more?”

                “No.”

                Vance shook his head then looked at Charlie and sighed. “Alright then! Heather, what did you say? Anything else to add?”

                Charlie simply nodded and said, “Pottsboro.” The word meant everything to them. They never talked about it, but it was when things started to change between them. When she started to trust Bass, started to develop the feelings she had for him now. And she knew that it was when he started to give a damn about her, and not just as a means to an end, whatever he might have said at the time. The intensity of that night, that experience, had bonded them in a way that could never be broken.

                “Pottsboro, o-kay,” Vance said skeptically. “Well, whatever happened in Pottsboro, we can be sure it was pretty good, right audience? Point for Jimmy and Heather, for a total of four! And now question four: Jimmy, what color underwear is Heather wearing?”

                It was nice to hear a light-hearted question, after the last two serious ones. A mischievous look stole across Bass' face. “Now, there’s a fun question, Vance,” he said, hamming it up a bit for the crowd. “I can’t say I know for sure, unfortunately.” A few “aww”s could be heard from the audience. “But I’m really hoping that the answer is ‘none.’ So that’s my answer: no underwear.” Bass grinned at Charlie devilishly.

                “Uh, no,” she said. “Sorry to disappoint you.” Bass looked completely unrepentant. “My answer is: they’re black.” That wiped the grin off Bass’ face, as she saw lust fire in his eyes. She couldn’t resist goading him a bit more, adding, “… and lacy. And small.” None of this was true. She was wearing her usual serviceable blue cotton briefs, but no one else in the room knew that. And the tortured expression that Bass now wore had been well worth the lie. She smiled at him brightly, he didn’t return her smile. The storm brewing in his eyes let her know she was not off the hook for that one.

                “Whew, alright, we may all need a cold shower after that answer!” Vance commented. “No points for you, though Jimmy doesn’t look too unhappy about it! Question five: Jimmy, what does Heather wish you would do differently in your relationship?”

                Charlie’s throat closed, recalling what she’d answered. She had no idea why she’d written what she did. She’d like to blame the whiskey, but she knew that wasn’t it. Playing a game of honest answers had made her give the most honest answer of all. And she had no idea how Bass was going to react.

                Bass looked thoughtful. Vance added, “Remember, this is your last chance to get any points. Right now, your score is just four, only one ahead of Matt and Kesha. To have any chance at winning, you better make this a good one.”

                Bass nodded distractedly, still deep in thought. He looked at Charlie as if he could read her mind, but she knew there was no chance he would give the same answer she had. She shrugged slightly, and he turned his eyes back to Vance.

                “Well,” Bass said. “I think Ch… I think she would like it if…” He paused. “She’d like it if I were more honest with her. Told her what I was thinking instead of making her guess.”

                “Awww,” Vance said. “A little more honesty, that’s nice. How about it, honey?” He addressed Charlie. “Is that what you said? Would you like it if your man were a bit more straightforward with you.”

                “Yes,” Charlie said, her voice cracking slightly. “I said… I wrote that I wish he would…” She couldn’t meet Bass’ eyes. “I wish he would tell me he loves me. More,” she hastened to add, though she and Bass both knew that he’d never said it at all.

                The crowd erupted in hoots and applause. “What do you say, folks, should we give it to them? Close enough?” An affirmative cheer went up, and Vance said, “Alright! Point for Jimmy and Heather, for honesty and saying I love you! Now Jimmy,” Vance said, putting his hand on Bass’ shoulder. “Do you think you could make Heather’s night? Tell her you love her right here and now?”

                Charlie had been afraid to look at Bass for his reaction, but she finally did. His expression was stoic, unreadable, but he didn’t look happy. He shook off Vance’s hand almost violently, and answered shortly, “No.”

                “No!” Vance said, trying to keep the tone light. “More of a private type of guy, huh? Not into the public displays of affection? But come on, just this once, tell your lady how you feel!” Vance stepped back and held his arm out in a wide, sweeping gesture toward Charlie.

                Bass turned toward Charlie, and her stomach knotted in anticipation. This wasn’t what she’d wanted, not for him to say it like this, in front of all these people. But he didn’t speak. Instead, Bass reached down, took her arm, and pulled her to her feet. She stumbled slightly as she stood, either from the booze or from nervousness, and she landed flush against his chest. Bass held her pulled against him and looked down into her face, meeting her gaze intensely for a few long seconds.

                Whatever Bass saw in her face, he seemed to come to a decision. He released her and turned back to Vance. “Sorry, man, game’s over,” Bass said gruffly, and stepped off the stage, not waiting to see if Charlie would follow.

                “Wait! Jimmy, don’t you want to see if you’ve won?” Bass didn’t break stride, making his way to the back of the bar as the crowd murmured in shock and excitement. This was a dramatic end to the game, for sure. Charlie gathered herself and quickly darted after Bass, ignoring Vance calling to her from the stage and the jeers of the crowd. Half-jogging to try to catch up, she followed Bass out of the bar, through the lobby of the hotel, and up the stairs that led to the rooms on the second level.

                “Bass!” she cried out. “Wait!” He ignored her and kept walking to their room. She caught up with him, but the hallway was too narrow for them to walk side by side, so she just trailed behind him, feeling like a bit of an idiot, watching his strong back, his posture tight with tension.

                Finally, they got to their room, and Bass stormed inside. Charlie entered behind him, closing the door and locking it. The lamp they’d left on was still burning. Bass stopped with his back to her, resting his hands on the small dresser, seeming to be trying to regain his composure.

                “What the hell was that?” Charlie snapped. “Are you crazy, running out of there like that? Leaving me?”

                Bass turned around, and Charlie would have backed up a step if she weren’t already up against the door. The expression on his face was one she hadn’t seen in quite a while. It was the expression of General Monroe. A betrayed, pissed off General Monroe.

                “Me? I’m crazy?” he asked in a low tone, then chuckled without amusement. “And what, may I ask, is you telling me to declare my love for you in front of fifty strangers? As part of a fucking bar game? Just another patented Charlie Matheson mindfuck?”

                “What!” she cried indignantly. “Screw you. Maybe I was just looking for the truth, for once. Something other than jokes and innuendo and bullshit.”

                “And that’s what you think the truth is? I’m in love with you? That’s what you’ve been waiting to hear all this time?”

                Charlie felt tears welling up in her eyes. It sounded so stupid when he said it. “No,” she said, and she could hear the thickness in her voice. “I don’t want to hear anything from you. Forget it.”

                Bass stepped closer to her, but she wouldn’t look at him, concentrating desperately on not letting the tears spill over. She shrank against the door as he took another step, wanting to get away from him, but not wanting to move.

                “What do you want from me, Charlie?” Bass said. “Seriously. I’m not the prom king, or even a good guy. I’m not the one you set up a home and a family with, take to meet your folks, any of that shit. I’m the guy who will hurt you, again and again, until you finally can’t take it anymore and leave me. That’s all I’ve got to offer you.”

                Charlie felt bile rising in her throat at his words. After all her fears about Bass, he was telling her she was right. That no matter how she felt, it wasn’t going to be enough. He wasn’t even willing to try. She couldn’t speak. She just took in a shuddering breath, trying to get her emotions under control, and sniffed.

                “Hey,” Bass reached out and put his hand gently under her chin, raising her face up to look at him. The tenderness in his eyes floored her. “Me telling you I love you wouldn’t change any of that. I’m sorry.”

                “You don’t get to decide that,” she whispered. Bass dropped his hand, and she continued to look at him. Her voice growing stronger, she insisted. “If you don’t have feelings for me, fine. But you don’t get to be a coward and make excuses. I said I want honesty, and I meant it.” Her eyes clear now, she looked at him expectantly, preparing to have her heart shattered.

                Bass’ careful control snapped, and he loomed over Charlie, just inches in front of her. “Damnit,” he cursed. “You want to hear that I love you?” He grabbed Charlie around the waist with one arm and pulled her into him. “Yes, I love you,” he said in a rush, bending his head toward hers and kissing her hard. Charlie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back desperately. Between kisses on her neck, Bass confessed, “I have all along. Pottsboro. The war. Yesterday, today. Goddamnit, Charlie, did you really not know?”

                “I don’t… I knew…” Charlie stammered. “I hoped. Why the hell didn’t you ever say something?”

                Bass sighed and let her go. “I figured it would pass. I’m twice your age, I have no business feeling this way about you. I thought you’d find someone else, and I’d just have to get over it.”

                Charlie shook her head. “There’s no one else. Fuck knows I’ve tried, but there hasn’t been anyone else for me since… since you.”

                Bass looked relieved. “It’s selfish of me, but that’s what I wanted. Want. Since we started this mission, being out on the road with you again… it seemed like this might be happening.”

                Charlie smiled. “I thought you were acting different. Happier, or something, I don’t know.”

                “You make me happy,” Bass said simply. “Every minute I spend with you is better than one I don’t. I’d resigned myself to being content with whatever you wanted from me. I didn’t think…”

                “Bass,” Charlie said softly, putting her arms around his shoulders. “Stop talking.”

                He smirked, and complied, lowering his head to kiss her again. Charlie reveled in running her hands all over Bass’ body, as she’d been dying to do for months, feeling his firm muscles flexing as he held her. Slowly, as they kissed, Bass began walking them back toward the bed. He sat down on the edge, with Charlie standing in front of him.

                “Come here,” he commanded, tugging her down so she straddled his lap. He pushed his hands up under her shirt, stroking the bare skin of her back, smoothly unhooking her bra as he did. Charlie grinded down on him, exhaling with pleasure as the hard ridge of his cock pressed into her through her jeans.

                So softly, Bass reached around to stroke her breasts, gently grazing her warm nipples with his fingertips. Charlie moaned and arched into him, feeling herself growing wet at his touch. Abruptly, Bass pulled her shirt and bra up and over her breasts, exposing them to his gaze. He took one nipple into his mouth, and Charlie rocked back and forth on him as he sucked on her sensitive flesh. “Fuck,” she cried as he bit down lightly, then moved to give the same treatment to the other one.

                Charlie took her shirt off, leaving herself topless. Then she scooted back off of Bass’ lap and sank to the floor on her knees. He stared at her in blank lust, and she rubbed her hand firmly over his the bulge of his cock. “You going to make me ask you nicely?” she said. Shaking his head, Bass leaned back to give her room. Somewhat clumsily, Charlie pushed up his shirt and undid his fly, conscious of his hot stare on her the entire time.

                She unzipped him, and Bass pushed his pants and underwear aside, pulling his cock out and palming it, just inches from Charlie’s face. Charlie licked her lips in preparation, and Bass groaned. Taking control, Charlie pushed Bass’ hand out of the way and grasped his rigid shaft. Bass scooted forward, and she ran her hand up and down his length a few times, feeling him harden even more in her palm. God, he was beautiful, thick and pink and rock hard for her.

                Charlie stuck her tongue out and licked him gently, and Bass made a strangled, tortured noise. The corners of her mouth curled up slightly as she licked harder, tracing a wet path up the underside of his dick, then over his head, tasting his precum there. She could sense Bass restraining himself, letting her take her time, his hands fisted in the blanket of the bed. At last, Charlie lowered her mouth around Bass’ cock, taking him as deep into her throat as she could.

                “God, baby… oh god,” Bass stuttered, his hips jerking slightly as she moved her mouth up and back down again in a steady rhythm, stroking her hand up and down in concert. Bass was watching her raptly, and she felt like a goddess, even if she was technically the one on her knees.

                After a few minutes, Bass warned her, “You have to stop, I’m gonna… fuck…” Charlie pulled off and held his cock in her hand with a warning expression. Bass blew out a sigh of relief and stood up, pushing his jeans the rest of the way off and kicking them and his boots to the side. He whipped his shirt off quickly, so he stood before Charlie totally naked. Charlie moved to touch him again, he was so beautiful, but he stopped her and turned her around so her back was to him.

                “Uh-uh, Charlie girl,” he said, gliding his hands up over her stomach and her breasts. “Your turn.” She wanted to ask what that meant but decided she’d rather be shown than told. Holding her against him with one hand on her stomach, Bass reached down and unhooked her chain belt with the other. “I do like this thing, but it’s gotta go,” he explained. He opened her jeans and pushed his hand down into her panties, fingering through her moist folds.

                Charlie’s knees nearly buckled as he lightly brushed against her clit, then reached down further, hooking his finger into her entrance. She relaxed back against him, throwing her head against his shoulder as he stroked her. His other hand reached up to pinch and twist her nipple. Charlie moved against his hand inside her, the heel of his palm brushing her clit so that she was almost there, but not quite.

                And then he pulled his hand away, making her growl with frustration. Without even a hint of an apology, Bass held her hip with one hand and with his other hand in the center of her back, pushed her to bend forward. Charlie gasped and bent over, catching herself with her hands on the bed. Still, Bass pressed his hand against her spine in a nonverbal signal: lower. She got on her elbows, her ass in the air, and he finally seemed satisfied. With one strong tug, he pulled her jeans and panties down to her lower thighs, exposing her ass and pussy to him.

                “Fuck,” Bass exhaled. “I have to taste you.” Charlie sensed him kneeling down behind her. She gasped as she felt the warm, soft wetness of his tongue boldly licking her folds from behind, spearing inside her, tasting her wetness. Bass’ hands on her ass held her in place as he licked her in a dizzyingly unpredictable way, gorging himself on her juices. Charlie’s breath came quicker and quicker as she neared orgasm, but still it was just out of reach. “Bass,” she begged helplessly. “Bass!”

                With a groan, Bass got to his feet, and Charlie felt him running the hot tip of his cock up and down her slit. “Don’t worry,” he said, his voice ragged. “You’ll come, baby.” His cock slid over her clit, and she nearly screamed. “You’ll come with me buried inside you, but not before.”

                “Yes,” she agreed. “Bass, _please_.”

                She expected him to fuck her hard, all their pent up desire and need unleashed in a torrent. Instead, Bass sank into her slowly. So slowly she longed to push back into him, but she trusted him. Inch after satisfying inch, he filled her, until he was buried as deep as he could go. Charlie’s eyes teared up with the satisfaction of finally having him inside her. Her clit felt like it was on fire, begging for attention, her body as raw and exposed as if Bass had put her on the rack. He held her there for what felt like minutes but what probably only a few seconds. And then he began to move.

                Bass pulled out and pushed back in, both of them groaning with the sheer ecstasy of it. Unable to hold back any longer, she bucked into him, needing more, and he gave it. His cock pistoned in and out of her, and she spread her legs as wide as she could with her jeans still caught around them. Bass reached one hand down to stroke her needy clit, and in a matter of seconds, she was coming for him, crying out helplessly as her pussy fluttered around his cock, her muscles contracting with her climax.

                As her orgasm subsided, she collapsed onto the bed, her ass still in the air but her cheek resting on the blanket. Bass pulled out of her and tugged her jeans the rest of the way down, helping her step out of them. Charlie instinctively rolled over onto the bed, looking up at Bass standing next to her. Moving like a predatory cat, he crawled into the bed and moved on top of her. Charlie wrapped her legs around him, pulling him close.

                With far less restraint than before, Bass plunged into her, growling as he fucked her into the bed. The pillows were in the way, and Charlie impatiently threw them off to the side, then put her arms up over her head. Bass reached up and pinned them there, holding her helpless beneath him with her wrists shackled in his strong hand. Charlie moved her hips in time with his thrusts, meeting him, pushing him deeper inside her. Finally, Bass made an animalistic noise and quickly pulled out of Charlie, his cock spurting hot cum onto her pussy and the bed. He fell on top of her, but holding most of his weight on his legs and arms.

                “Fuck,” Bass said into her neck.

                “Yeah,” Charlie agreed vacantly, unable to form a coherent sentence. Bass rolled to the side and pulled her onto his chest. Charlie ran her fingers idly up the cut abs and chest she’d up until that day admired only from afar. She traced the path where her tongue would go, once she had more energy, she thought.

                “You ok?” Bass asked after a few moments of silence.

                Charlie nodded, knowing he would feel rather than see it. “You?”

                “I don’t know…” Bass said, trailing off. Alarmed, Charlie propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at him. “I’m not sure that was as absolutely perfect as it could have been,” he continued. “We may have to try again later just to make sure.”

                Charlie rolled her eyes but was unable to suppress a grin as she flopped back down beside him. “I think you’re probably right,” she agreed.

*             *             *

                The next morning, Bass and Charlie walked down to the lobby of the hotel. Both were quite bleary-eyed, not having gotten much sleep, but the smiles on their faces showed that they didn’t mind at all. They went to the reception desk to return their key, and the clerk held a small bag out to Bass.

                “What’s this?” he asked, taking it and opening it.

                “Your refund,” the busty blonde said in an irritated tone, glancing at Charlie with disapproval. “For your room charge. Apparently you guys won The Dating Game last night.”

                Charlie laughed. “But we were only ahead by two points when he…” She caught Bass’ put-upon expression and amended, “When we walked out.”

                The clerk shrugged. “Yeah, I guess the other team totally blew the second round. I was told to tell you Vance says thank you very much, that you provided one of the most entertaining shows he’s hosted in a long time.”

                Bass grinned. “Tell him we say thank you, too,” he replied. “We enjoyed it more than we can say.” Charlie nodded in agreement.

                “I will,” the clerk promised. “Is there anything else I can get for you before you leave, sir?”

                Bass looked at Charlie in a silent question, and she shook her head. “No thanks,” Bass said. “I think we’ve got everything we need.”

 

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> This is for The Good Ship Charloe's Short and Sweet 2016 Challenge. The instructions encouraged us to write out the fluffy plot bunnies that have been hopping around in our heads, and Charlie and Bass playing The Dating Game has been in there for a while. It's a few days late for Valentine's Day, but every day is a good day for Charloe!


End file.
